


Wildfire

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Children, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Ed and Edna's A+ Parenting, Elemental Magic, Fire, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, It's in their nature, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Moving Away, Moving On, No Gore, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Reunions, Selectively Mute Jay, Selectively Mute Kai, Separations, Supernatural Elements, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Didn't you hear? Lightning often causes wildfires...
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Because of you... Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jutsuzuban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/gifts).



> This ended up going in a different direction I had planned but it still got to the same end so :D! This is for you Mikey!

“Mom! I’m gonna go play!” Jay called as he ran down the stairs of their quiet house on the edge of a vast woodland, rushing towards the door, his bag filled with lots of cool things on his back.

“Now you know what your mother says about running in the house Jay.” Ed says, catching the eight year old by the waist as he ran by and lifting him in the air.

“Daaad! I gotta goooo…” Jay whined, squirming in his father’s hold, looking towards the door that was so close but so far away.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time out there on your own Jay…” Ed told him with a small frown as Edna came from the kitchen.

“It’s fine! I promise I’m not going far!” He says as he kicked his legs, still trying to get down.

“And we’re happy that you aren’t muffin. It’s just…” Edna says with a look of worry on her face showing signs of aging. “What are you doing out there? Wouldn’t you rather play with your friends at school?” She asked him, taking him from her husband and setting him down.

“Those guys suck! I already have a friend!” Jay protested, looking up at her.

“Then will you let us meet this friend of yours?” Ed asked, despite knowing his answer.

“I can’t! He doesn’t like people very much. He’ll run away if I do.” Jay says as he scooted towards the door. “I’m being careful! I’ll be back before late!” He yelled before darting out the door and taking off into a run, Ed and Edna sharing a concerned look as his footsteps retreated towards the woodland.

Jay grinned as he ran through the woodland, gripping the straps of his bag tightly as he did. The trees were really tall and the leaves had grown in brightly, a clear sign that Spring was in full spring. It was still cold enough for his freckled cheeks and upturned nose to go red from just a minute or so outside, but where he was going, he didn’t need a jacket. He panted, out of breath at the top of the first slope of hill, grinning at the sight of the crater lake not too far away. It wasn’t very big nor did it have any wildlife in it other than frogs. What kept it filled was the rainfall in the spring and fall. During winter, it freezes over but during summers, it’s bone dry. Jay grinned wider, revealing a missing molar before he began running down the slope, careful of falling. He jumped the rest of the way down before he darted off again, his sneakers splashing in a small puddle of mud but he didn’t mind at all. Already he could see him there, waiting for him.

Sometimes, Jay had trouble remembering things, but one thing he’d never forget, was how he met his only friend.

_ It was after the first day of school two years ago. He hated it and he hated that his parents wanted to send him back again. He had gotten upset at them, yelling before he ran off into the woodland he was unfamiliar with. He ran and ran and ran, until he was breathless at the top of a hill, the house ruefully still in sight behind him. His legs were too short to run very far after all. But he was determined to try. He’d run away and not come back until they won’t send him anymore. He continued down the hill- but then he lost his footing and rolled all the way to the bottom, resulting in a terrified Jay and scrapes. He already had tears building in his eyes as he gingerly sat up, looking at his knee that was throbbing painfully. It was bleeding… A look at his elbow revealed the same. Jay’s lips trembled, ready to cry- when he saw it. _

_ He stared wide eyed at the low light moving towards him, floating mid air. It was dancing and flickering like a flame… Once it came close enough, it was then he could see that it really was a flame. He was terrified at first, ready to scream- but then the flame darted around him and started bobbing and waving as if dancing. What?... He hesitated then reached a hand out towards it. His large blue eyes widened once he saw it trail along his fingers before settling in his palm, filling his hand with a sort of comforting warmth. He forgot about his injuries immediately, a wide smile tugging his lips. _

_ “Wow…” He whispered, bringing it closer, looking into the pretty red, orange and yellow flame. _

_ “Jay!” He looked up the slope, seeing his parents rushing towards him. _

_ He glanced back at the flame- but it was gone. He tried telling his parents about it but they thought he made it up. He did go looking for it again- and he did find it- and found him. _

“Kai!” Jay called as he ran over to the boy his age and the flame haired boy turned around at the call of his name, grinning widely to see him rushing towards him.

“Jay! Slow down or else-” Too late.

Jay yelped as he tripped over an exposed root, Kai rushing ahead to catch the smaller boy, still tumbling back from his momentum.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Are you alright?!” Jay asked, looking down at Kai worriedly and Kai’s amber coloured eyes looked up at him before he laughed, his smile brightening his face and the low, dancing flames that constantly decorated his body.

Jay watched him laugh for a moment, before a smile broke across his own face and he too began laughing.

“Are you alright?” Kai asked once his laughter died down, swiping the fiery tears of joy from the sides of his eyes and Jay nodded like a bobble head.

“I brought lots of stuff today!” Jay says as he got off of him then took off his bag and opened it.

Kai sat up too, peering into his bag, eyes lighting up at all the cool trinkets and toys inside.

“Woah! What’s this?!” Kai asked curiously, watching him pull something stretchy and silly looking out.

“It’s a slinky!” Jay grinned as he began leveling it in his hands, making it appear as if it was dancing.

“That’s so cool!” Kai awed as he reached for it but Jay pulled it back out of reach and Kai pouts, pulling a giggle from Jay.

“It’s made out of plastic so it can burn. You gotta be careful.” Jay warned him and Kai nods, his flames lowering, making the fact that he wore no clothes even more apparent but Jay was long used to that, being his friend for as long as he has. “Here.” He says, handing it over to Kai who eagerly accepted, weighing it in his hands as Jay had before, a look of awe on his face.

“I have this too!” Jay chirped as he pulled the rubix cube out of his bag and Kai set the slinky aside, taking it, looking it over curiously.

“What is it?” Kai asked, confused.

“It’s a puzzle! You gotta make all the sides have the same colour!” Jay says, taking it back and twisting it around a bit to show him. “My dad is really good with them. I haven’t solved one yet but maybe you can!” He beamed, handing it back to him and digging around his bag more.

Kai blinked at the device and began twisting and turning it randomly. Interesting…

“Oh! And most importantly!” Jay says and Kai looked at him curiously then blinked at the figure he pulled out of his bag. “Tada!” He says, handing it towards Kai and he sets the cube aside before taking this too.

Soft… And… Blue…

“His name is Mr. Cuddlywump. He’s a stuffed toy.” Jay says as he fidgeted with the bag before him. “He’s my other very best friend. I thought… Since I can only visit you for a little while each day… He could keep you company all the other times I’m not around…” He shrugged and Kai stared at the worn stuffed animal, at its glassy dark brown eyes…

And felt his heart melt. Jay blinked once Kai’s flames suddenly cooled to a low red, looking at his stuffed animal.

“Kai, your-”

“I’ll take care of ‘im.” Kai spoke up, interrupting him and Jay blinked at him with wide blue eyes before he grinned widely, missing tooth and all.

“Good! We can all be friends together!” Jay announced then went digging in his bag of goodies again as Kai held his treasured Mr. Cuddlywump to his chest, the stuffed animal remaining undamaged in the face of his flames.

He already knew he’d treasure it forever.

_____

Jay frowned as they sat together on the rock and earth that made up the edge of the crater, watching as the sun began to get lower in the sky, Kai’s ever present warmth making him untouchable by the cold. He wished the days were longer so he could spend more time playing with Kai. He couldn’t come with him back to his house because of his mom and dad. He was supposed to stay away from people, from humans, but he liked and trusted him. Jay rested his chin on his knees. He wished he at least didn’t have stupid school anymore. That way, he and Kai could spend loads more time together… Jay blinked once something flickered before his face and he smiled, seeing the familiar flame flickering and dancing before him.

“At least we can play a lot more tomorrow…” Kai offered as comfort, not liking to see him upset.

“S’ not a lot of time.” Jay mumbled, glancing across at his luminous form, the bag of toys and goodies to keep him busy next to him as he held the stuffed animal close.

“But at least it’s time.” Kai shrugged then swung his legs over the ledge like formation of the crater wall, looking down at the small lake as it reflected only the flame before Jay’s face. “I’d take a little time over not seeing you at all.” He says softly, long red orange lashes downcast, his expression somber at just the thought.

Jay’s heart squeezed at the sight of his friend looking so sad. He shifted closer to him and bumped their shoulders together.

“Wanna catch frogs tomorrow?” Jay asked to change the topic.

“Yeah!” Kai says perking up at that.

Even though the water hurts him, their funnest moments together happen while catching frogs. He’d corner them with his presence and Jay catches them. Jay grinned.

“Then let's catch lots, ok?” He says as he hops over the safe side of the crater and Kai nods, his smile getting smaller now that he has to go but remaining there because he was now excited for tomorrow.

“Ok...” Kai says, watching him put his shoes on.

“See you tomorrow!” Jay called behind him as he took off.

“Bye!” Kai waved after him, watching him climb the slope of the hill until he disappeared to the other side.

He hugged the stuffed animal closer, Jay’s scent radiating from it. Until tomorrow…

____

“All ready for bed?” Ed asked as he walked into Jay’s room where Edna had gathered his dirty clothes for a late night wash.

“Yep!” Jay says, popping the p as he squirmed excitedly in bed under the covers.

“Oh?” Edna says, noticing something different about bedtime tonight. “Jay, where’s Mr. Cuddlewump?” She asked him and Jay hesitated.

“I gave it to my friend…” He says and they gasped, surprised that he’d give away something so important. “It’s ok though! I can always see Mr. Cuddlewump whenever I visit him!” Jay grinned but it faltered once his parents shared a look.

“What?” He asked them.

“Oh jeez.” Ed says as he rubbed the back of his graying hair.

“Pumpkin… You probably shouldn’t have done that…” Edna says as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why not? What’s going on?” Jay asked, all out frowning now, looking between his parents.

“You see, the thing is, son…” Ed says, glancing at Edna. “In a week or so… We’ll be moving away…”

Jay’s eyes widened in horror.

____

Jay didn’t lash out at his parents often. He was a quiet, curious kid who respected his parents after all. The first time he did was the day he met Kai. The second time was last night. He had thrown an absolute fit. Moving away?! They can’t! Not when Kai couldn’t come! Not when he’d be leaving his best friend alone! But it didn’t matter how much he screamed and cried. They’d be going away in a couple days… And he won’t be able to see Kai ever again… His eyes stung with tears and he quickly rubbed it away, focusing on getting over the hill. The only thing he could get his way out of this entire situation was the ability to not go to school for the rest of the week, giving him extra time to spend with Kai..

He half ran down the hill, looking around the woodland that was still shrouded in light mist. Would Kai even be out now? He hoped so. How would he even tell him he’d be leaving him behind forever? He gripped the hem of his shirt tightly.

“Jay?” His head snapped up to see Kai approaching him out of the fog.

He looked surprised and worried.

“You’re… Really early… What’s wrong?” He asked Jay softly, seeing the misery in his expression as clear as day.

Jay looked Kai over, imagining his devastated expression once he would break the news and…

And…

He…

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to Kai. Didn’t have the heart to. But he had to hell him… Just… Just not today.

“S’ nothing, don’t worry.” Jay says, brushing his misery aside and plastering a wide smile on his face.

Kai frowned.

“My parents are gonna let me stay at home this whole week! That means I can come here earlier and we can play longer!” Jay says excitedly and Kai couldn’t stop himself from lighting up at that.

“Really?!” He asked with wide eyes, his flames burning brighter with his excitement.

“Yeah!” Jay grinned, his happiness more genuine at the happiness of his friend. “There should be more frogs at the other side of the lake now so lets go get em!” He yelled, taking off in a run.

“No fair!” Kai called after him as he chased him, leaving flaming footprints in his wake that died out without harming anything.

Jay only laughed, Kai’s laughter also echoing with his.

_____

Jay knew he should tell him before it was too late. But how could he? He would see Kai’s face and the thought of taking his smile away pained him so deeply. So he kept pushing it back, kept telling him everything’s ok when he would see his facade slipping, would change the topic… Would hope his parents changed their mind… But they hadn’t. How had so much time passed so quickly? Why won’t the sun stop moving in the sky? Why can’t it let them stay here? Together? Jay stared at the living space from the foot of the stairs, the boxes that were once there all gone. They were sent out before they had been. The whole house was empty. His room too. His things were packed and gone too. All he had now was the clothes he wore yesterday and the clothes he would wear for today. Today… Today was the last time he’d see Kai. He didn’t have much time left to… To say goodbye…

He finally pushed himself towards the door, needing to let him know, unwilling to just… Disappear, to let him think he was willingly abandoning him.

“Jay…” He paused with his hand on the door, not looking back. “... Make it quick. We leave in 20.” Edna says softy and Jay nodded dumbly before heading out.

He walked up the hill for the first time, his mind thinking back to all the fun times they had, thinking back to catching frogs, to both of them laughing themselves to tears once one of the frogs gave the funniest squeak, to Jay falling over in the water, to Kai warming and drying him while teasing him about the frog that had jumped on his face when he fell in, skipping stones on the lake, eye spy… Even quiet moments when they’d sit together, shoulders and the sides of their hands touching as they just… enjoyed each other’s presence. He’ll miss it all so much more than he could ever voice. Hot tears fell down his cheeks as he stood at the top of the hill, looking out at the fog loitering along its surface. This place… Held so many memories he treasured so much… And he had to leave it behind… Glumly, he made his way down the hill, not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down his face still.

“Jay!” He didn’t look up once he heard Kai call him, walking towards his voice with his head down. “Jay! I-” Kai cut himself off, his excitement dying as he actually looked at Jay as he walked towards him.

“Jay?” Kai whispered, dropping the frog as he half ran to meet him. “Jay, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked him softly, cupping his cheeks and turning his face towards him, ignoring the light sting of his tears on his hands.

Jay looked at him, looked at his worried friend and couldn’t stop himself. He started sobbing, the tears flowing even more freely now.

“No no no! D- don’t cry! I-I’m sorry!” Kai told him quickly, his own eyes filling with fiery tears at the sight of his friend all out breaking down before him. “D-did I do something wrong? Tell me and I won’t do it again! Just- just…”

Hot tears fell down Kai’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry!” He begged, his lower lip wobbling as he hiccuped.

Jay shook his head, crying even harder because now Kai was crying too.

“‘S- ‘s not you…” Jay managed to get out between his sobs, reaching up to messily wipe his tears away with the backs of his hands, despite them still flowing.

“Then w-what ‘s it?” Kai asked, swiping at his tears too with the back of his arm.

Even now it was hard to tell him. But he’s put it off for so long already. He deserves to know.

“My-my parents…” Jay hiccupped, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before meeting Kai’s flickering eyes. “They… We’re… Moving…” He whispered the last bit, more tears filling his eyes as he watched Kai’s eyes widen with horror and disbelief.

“No… No…” Kai whispered, taking a step back, unable to believe what he just heard. “No. M-maybe it’s close by? Maybe I can visit you?” He says hopefully, looking at him with eyes filled with desperation and Jay shook his head, the tears flowing freely again.

“W-we’re going really, really far away… To the other s-side of N-Ninjago… N-near the city…” Jay told him, trying his best not to dissolve into sobs again, his lips trembling from the effort and Kai shook his head, breathing heavily not wanting to believe.

“Then tell them to go somewhere closer!” He half yelled, his flaming tears falling to the ground before him, sizzling the grass.

“I’ve tried!” Jay yelled back, frustrated now. “I have been try-trying but they won’t change their minds and we’re leaving today!” He blurts and he regretted that he did once Kai looked even more surprised and desperate.

“Then-! Then-!” Kai sputtered, thinking as quickly as he could for a solution. “Then you stay! Let them go on their own!” He declared, taking Jay by the hand and tugging him along.

“Wh-what?! I- I can’t do that Kai!” Jay yelled, pulling him to a stop.

“Yes you can! You can stay here with me! That way, we can play all day and night!” Kai argued.

“No, I can’t! I-I have to stay with my mom and dad!” Jay protested, trying to pull his hand back but Kai wasn’t letting him, tightening his grip almost painfully.

“Why!” Kai yelled, his flames brightening and growing with his frustration turning anger. “You said you hated school! You wouldn’t have to go if you stayed with me! I’d take care of you!” He yelled louder, grip tightening and Jay winced.

“Kai stop! I can’t stay with you! I don’t want to leave my parents!” Jay yelled, getting scared now.

He’s never seen Kai like this. His flames were starting to feel too hot!

“Then I’ll make them stay!” Kai growled, eyes flickering to red as his flames started blazing now, making him truly look like a living flame.

“Ah!” Jay yelled once his fire burned his hand, snapping Kai out of it.

He quickly let Jay go, his eyes wide in horror at what he’s done. Jay gripped his wrist tightly, his hand trembling with pain as he looked at Kai with fear and pain, tears streaming down his face, falling off his chin. Kai’s heart broke, his flames all but vanishing as he held his hands close to himself.

“Jay…” Kai whispered but Jay turned tail and ran, his wrist still held firm and his eyes focused ahead, not looking back even once.

He stumbled his way up the hill and barely managed to not fall on his face. He darted around a tree next to the house- then ran right into his father’s stomach.

“Jay! Here you are- Jay?” Ed’s relieved tone turned to concern quickly as his son hiccuped into his stomach, not wanting to pull back. “Jay, what-”

“Can we go? Now?” Jay murmured quietly and Ed hesitated then nodded, leading his son to the Jalopy waiting for them.

“Jay? What happened to your hand?” Edna asked once he slid in next to her though the driver’s side.

He let her take the wrist he held, seeing a blistering patch of skin that was no doubt the shape of Kai’s thumb on his inner wrist.

“That’s a bad burn! How did that happen?” Edna asked, worried as she looked him over but Jay…

He didn’t feel like talking right now.

From the cover of the woodland, tear filled amber eyes watched as the odd vehicle left.

___________________________

“How are things looking down there?” Ed called out as he operated the crane, holding up the rusty husk of a car with it, waiting for his cue to drop it in the crusher.

No response came. He stuck his head out of the crane, looking down at the other person operating with him at the junkyard and finding them there before the crusher’s controllers, not quite here.

“Er. Jay?” He called, holding his walkie talkie closer to his mouth and Jay jolted below, adjusting his hard hat.

“Sorry dad. She’s all lined up. Set her down.” Jay told him through his end of the walkie talkie.

“Roger that.” Ed confirms then began setting it down, stopping the crane once Jay told him and watching as he released the straps supporting it. “Something on your mind son?” He asked as Jay did his part, letting the machine crush the car down to something more sizable.

“Not really.” Jay lied watching the car getting crushed down to a much smaller size.

“... You know you can talk to your mother and I, right?” Ed spoke again after a moment.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks dad.” Jay told him with a soft smile, looking down at the white scar on his inner wrist, rubbing his thumb over it.

Truth was, he’s been thinking about then more often than usual. You’d think he’d forget about something that happened 15 years ago. You’d be wrong. Somehow, the memories were as clear as if they had just happened. Laughter filled his ears, bright amber eyes, wide smile… Jay’s heart squeezed as he frowned. He missed Kai… You’d think that after how they parted, that he’d be glad to be away from him… But that wasn’t the case at all. He had to run back then. He had no choice. Not because he was scared of Kai. No, not at all. He was terrified he might let him take him away. He was so close to saying yes, to just leave everything behind and staying with him forever… But he knew his parents would be devastated and he couldn’t do that to them. The burn hurt, yes but he knew Kai hadn’t burned him on purpose. He just…

He didn’t want him to go just as badly as he didn’t want to leave him behind… He was actually glad for it, that it left a mark on his skin. It was a sign that it was all real, that it had actually happened. Now that he is older, thinking back… It all sounds like some kind of lucid, childish dream. An entity of fire like Kai? Existing outside of fairytale? If he’d ever voice his experience allowed, he’d probably be locked up in a mental institute. Which was why he hadn’t. He kept everything under lock and key in his mind, leaving the experience as his most guarded secret. Sometimes, he still wondered if it had really happened. He could have gotten a burn like this in any sort of way… He was 8, 9 that day. He could have made it up… But then he’d remember the unique warmth that embraced him like a hug every time they were together, would remember how his fire reacted to his emotions, would remember his wide smile and flickering eyes and…

Jay’s heart throbbed in longing and he placed a hand over his chest, fisting it there as the memories danced before his face, like his fire always had to cheer him up… Was he even still there? Did he look the same? What has he been doing all this time? Is he alone still? Has he found someone else and moved on? Was he… Jay looked up. Was he ok?

Ed on the other hand gave up on reaching out to his son through the walkie talkie. He watched him carefully from his seat on the crane. He’s been spacing out more often with each passing day, rubbing that old scar with a look on his face that ached both he and Edna. Ever since they left that rural end of Ninjago, Jay has been… Quieter. He used to talk to them about anything under the sun, even abridged versions of his trip with his special friend and while he still does, he's spent most of his time by himself, spacing out as he has. They had thought it was some kind of imaginary friend as they had followed and watched him once he had started to disappear regularly into the woodland, wanting to see what grabbed their Jay’s attention so tightly. They had only seen just him, talking to no-one so that was what they assumed and they had figured that he’d soon grow out of it- except, he hadn’t. Instead, he had gotten even more immersed. And while their Jay had always been a bright spark, some of the stories he told were too complex for a child.

They had started to worry it was a paranormal entity, no matter how foolish the notion may seem. A friendly one it appears, but it still made them uncomfortable for such a thing to be so attached to their son. He already had zero interest in interacting with other human beings than he and Edna as is. They were worried for him so they figured a move would be the best idea. They aimed for Ninjago City but it would be easier eating his fist than find a place in their budget. They instead took up residence a short drive out of the city in the desert surrounding it. It was a big change but they had made it work and started their own scrapping company. Jay went to school in the city but nothing changed for his social standing. He was completely uninterested with so much as speaking to anyone. No-one but they knew what his voice sounded like. His adamant declining to do group work with others had impacted his grades but they knew their Jay was brilliant nonetheless. They hadn’t bothered sending him to college as he hadn’t wanted to go and they already had a job here for him.

But lately, he’s just been sort of… Out of it… And it had both he and Edna thinking and talking… Maybe… They hadn’t made the best decisions for Jay. Maybe they should have home schooled him… Maybe… Maybe they shouldn’t have been so hasty to leave their old home… And… Maybe it was time for them to finally talk with him… With that, Ed got out of the crane after shutting it down, heading over to where Jay had his mind thousands of miles away. He walked up beside of him, placing a hand on his shoulder and Jay jolted, looking around at his father with wide blue eyes.

“Dad! I-”

“Don’t worry about it son.” Ed says, patting his shoulder. “We’ve worked enough for today. Let’s head inside.” He says, heading towards the Caravan they‘ve lived in for years, the rest of their home built in behind it.

They had such good memories of it that they hadn’t wanted to stop living in it. So they built onto it. Sure it was a big downgrade from their previous house but Jay wasn’t the type to complain about something like that. Sleeping next to his parents those first couple of years actually did him really well.

“Are you sure dad? It’s still kind of early…” Jay says, looking up at the early afternoon sky.

“I’m sure. Let’s go check up on your mom, eh?” Ed told him with a smile and Jay had a moment of hesitation before he nodded.

He watched as his father opened the door, heading in behind him, the smell of tomato soup filling his nose. His mom knew it was his favorite thing to eat since he was a kid, especially if there was a grilled cheese sandwich or two on the side. It may be considered childish eating something like that still but well, Jay had never really cared for what is childish and what wasn’t. He walked through the caravan they used like a porch and into the small living space and the opened kitchen that ran right into it. Jay jolted once the small tv suddenly exploded to his right, sending parts all over the place but no fire thank goodness.

“Gosh diddly darn! That scared the bejeebies out of me!” Ed yelled, placing his hand over his heart.

“Oh jeez. I forgot to plug out the tv again.” Edna says as she wiped her hands in a paper towel before walking over to survey the damage.

“Don’t worry about it. That old thing needed to be replaced anyway. Maybe we can get one of those fancy flat screens now.” Ed says lightly, brushing it off as he started to clean up.

“Maybe we should take another look at the breaker box?” Jay suggested with a frown, helping to pick up the remains of the tv too, careful of the glass.

“No no, it’s fine. Any less power and we won’t be able to run the equipment outside.” Ed told him as he looked over the motherboard of the tv that was burnt crispy.

Jay frowned. Recently, they’ve been having all sorts of electrical problems. It started out light with flickering lights and light malfunctions with devices inside and out but it only seems to be getting worse and worse. None of them could have phones as they just- burn out for no reason and now, the tv just exploded out of nowhere… It was… Really strange…

“Eh, you know…” Ed spoke up after the tv was dealt with and all of them were seated around the small table, tomato soup with a side of grill cheese and macaroni and cheese. “I’ve been thinking it’s about time we told Jay that special story of ours…” He says to Edna and Jay looked up at them curiously, mid bite into his sandwich.

“Oh.” Edna says, immediately picking up on what he meant. “You know, you’re right Ed. It’s about time he knew.” She nodded and Jay lowered his sandwich.

“What should I know?” He asked them, a little apprehensive and his parents shared a look.

“Well…”

_ “Oh Ed, maybe we should turn around. It’s late and that looks like a really bad storm up ahead.” Edna says nervously, seeing the dark and stormy clouds up ahead, flashing with lightning up ahead. _

_ “Don’t worry Edna, there’s always a storm in this area. On the other side of those rough mountains is Ninjago City’s power plant where they harvest the electricity that’s always in the air. It’s a short drive through.” Ed reassured her, reaching across to take her hand. _

_ “Well… If you say so.” She nodded and he gave her hand a squeeze, focusing on the road ahead. _

_ “We were really lucky to nab a house that size for that price, huh?” Ed spoke up again to help ease her more. _

_ “Oh yeah! We really were!” Edna smiled, looking across at her husband. “Normally houses like that cost a fortune no matter where they are but it’s just too far away from major cities and stuff I’m afraid so lots of other people skipped out on it.” She says, looking down at the map to make sure they were staying on route to their new place. _

_ “Well, some peace and quiet needs hard work, or in this case, lots of driving.” Ed joked and Edna laughed. _

_ Just then, a blinding bolt of lightning struck up ahead, the light added with the deafening clap of thunder had startled and stunned the two and Ed swerved the car to a stop,glad in that moment that there was no-one tailing them as they parked in the middle of the road. _

_ “Oh golly! I’m too old for jump scares like that mother nature…” Ed panted, his heart thudding hard behind his hand. _

_ “Ed! Look!” Edna gasped and he peered out through her side of the window at the road ahead, seeing sparks disappearing around a small, limp form. _

_ A form that was no doubt human. Both quickly raced out of the car, running over to the scorched asphalt, Ed pulling out his handy keychain flashlight for a better look. They both gasped at the small child who was no more than 4 laying there, unmoving. They had so many questions, but they all had to wait as the child gave a pained whimper on the ground. They hadn’t thought. They had only carefully picked him up and had driven him to the nearest hospital. Turns out that he was perfectly fine. He might have hit his head but it wasn’t anything too concerning. By then, the little boy was awake, his blue eyes were the most vivid and mesmerizing shade of the colour. _

_ He didn’t remember anything before just now. Nothing but his first name. Jay. They remained with him in the hospital the week the police had been looking for his parents. They found no-one, and had came to them to ask if they wanted to adopt the child. They had looked at the police and at the little boy, Jay as he hugged the blue stuffed animal Edna bought on a whim tight, a wide smile on his face. How could they say no? _

Jay… He stared at them, eyes wide. He was… Adopted? That was… Surprising. Not the fact that he was adopted. Not at all. It was the fact that… He felt as if… As if he… Already knew… He had questions now, questions he knew they couldn’t answer. Why was he out there at such a young age, in a storm nonetheless? How come he was uninjured when, by the sound of their story, he did take a bolt of lightning directly?... Did he even have biological parents? It was a strange thing to question but… He frowned down at his soup. He… Felt… He felt as if… He didn’t…

“Son?” Ed spoke up and Jay blinked up at them, realising they were still waiting for his reaction.

“Oh…” He says softly then smiled. “Thank you for telling me. You guys are still the greatest parents I could ever have.” He told them and they were surprised, then relieved.

Did they expect him to be angry? To throw a fit as he had as a child?

“We’re glad to hear that pumpkin.” Edna says with a mother’s smile. “Now drink up before your soup gets cold.” She urged and Jay nodded with a smaller smile, attending to his soup.

He had even more to think about now…

_____

_ ‘I’m sorry… I promise I am… Just… Please… Come back to me…’ _

_____

Jay’s eyes opened slowly to the dark of his room, fresh tears falling from the corners of his eyes. There it was again. Or rather,  _ he  _ was again. His voice was much different than what he remembered but… Jay was sure. It was Kai. He turned over on his side, gripping his pillow as the tears flowed still. He wanted to go back to him, really he did, so, so badly… But… His parents… They weren’t young anymore, both sporting full heads of gray hair… He wanted to keep looking out for them. If he ever went back… He knew… He wouldn’t be coming back home…

____

“You’re up early.” Edna says lightly once Jay wandered out of his room into the living space a few minutes past four am.

“Yeah…” Was all he said, unwilling to let her know he had only managed a few minutes of sleep.

Not that it really mattered. Sometimes he questioned if he really needed sleep. It was something he did since his parents wanted him to. He’s spent the whole night thinking of Kai… And of himself. He thought and thought again and came to a conclusion: he wasn’t like his parents. Human, that is. He looks like it, but… He watched as his mother bustled around the kitchen as he sat on the couch, hugging his knees. He didn’t feel like it.

“Ed honey! Jay’s awake!” Edna called out as she started breakfast, confusing Jay.

His father was an early riser but not this early…

“He is? Oh good!” Ed called back. “Could you come here for a second son?” He called again and Jay got up, heading out back.

“Yeah, dad?” Jay asked as he stepped into the garage- only to blink at the sight of the bike his father had been working on for a little over a year now in his spare time, looking shiny, new and complete with a blue finish.

“Happy early birthday, son.” Ed says proudly, patting the handlebar of the bike and Jay stared in awe- then confusion.

“Thanks dad, I love it, but-”

“Why give it to you so early?” Ed asked and Jay nodded.

His birthday was a whole week and a half away after all.

“Well, that’s because you’ll be needing it for your big trip!” Ed told him with a grin, confusing Jay even more. “Your mother and I have been talking and well…” He walked over to Jay, placing a work hardened hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“We thought it would be best for you to head back to the old house.” Jay’s eyes widened at his father’s words, his heart speeding up.

“What? Dad, I- I… I can’t…” Jay whispered in an almost pained tone. “If I go back, I… I might not… Come back…” He admits, looking away as he gripped his arm.

“Oh, we know.” He glanced behind him as Edna brought him a cup of tea and coffee for Ed. “I guess it’s one of the reasons we took you and ran while we could… We weren’t ready to let our baby go…” She says as Jay dumbly accepted his mug, Ed doing the same.

“But your father and I discussed it for a whale of a time last night and well… You’re almost 24. You can make your own decisions and leave the nest. We will miss you… But we want you to be happy… And we think being back at the house with that special friend of yours you had would be the best thing for your happiness.” She told him, stroking his cheek.

“If you’re worried about us, there’s no need. We may be old but we’ve still got a lot of life in us. We’ll hold down the fort here just fine.” Ed reassured him and Jay looked at them both, torn.

Here they were, offering him the opportunity he’s longed for since the day they left and… He didn’t have the strength to say no anymore. His father held up the key to the bike with his free hand, the shiny metal calling hi. He… Reached a hand out and accepted it, his parents smiling fondly at him.

“Now come eat and we can help you pack what you think you’ll need.” Edna says as she walked forward to hug her son, eyes shining with tears but they all knew the day would have come soon.

_____

Jay packed light, for about four days tops. He had a feeling he wouldn’t need to pack like he was moving out. Just enough for the journey. It was a long drive back, even by motorcycle. It took 5 days to get here back then by car. It should take him three or so. He’d have to stop by two motels for two nights but he should be there before dark on the third day. With the schematics for his trip set along with his bag, he looked over his room, over the picture of he and his parents on the nightstand from when he was a kid, just in front of the old house. He walked over and picked it up, sliding it into his backpack before heading out, around back to where his parents were waiting.

"Now it's a long drive so here's some money to cover meals, gas and motels. Here's a map too. We have the route mapped out for you." Edna says handing him a few bills and the folded up map he accepted.

"And if you ever decide you want to come back, we'll be right here." Ed told him, despite knowing the chances of that happening were none.

But he was a father and… He could hope.

"Thanks." He nodded then looked at them both with a soft smile. "For everything." He whispered and tears filled both of his parents eyes.

He let them hug him, hugging them back just as tightly. They've looked out for him for so long now, loved him for so long. He buried his face into his mother's shoulder, smiling even as he dampened her shirt with his tears. He was so lucky to have them. He'll miss them.

"Take care son." Ed says with a wet voice as they pulled away, knowing that they had to let him go now.

"We'll never stop loving you." Edna promised, holding onto Ed's had for comfort, her smile wide, despite her tears.

"I love you guys too." He whispered then slid onto the bike, sliding on his helmet before starting it up.

Pulling out of the garage was one of the hardest things he's done. It felt more than just leaving to meet Kai again. No. It felt as if… He gripped the handlebars tighter as he drove along the desert road. As if he was driving towards himself, if that made sense. He slowed to a stop after a minute, figuring that he should at least check the map before driving around willy nilly. He didn't bother to get off, using his leg to keep the bike steady before he opened up the map, looking at it. He blinked, noticing there were two routes mapped out. One highlighted in green and another in blue. The blue one was clearly longer… Then why… His eyes widened once he realised the location it ran though. Isn't that… Where they found him? He… He folded the map and tucked it into the side of his bag before he took off driving again. He wanted to see.

It took roughly two hours to get to that road, his heart pounding nervously as he drove along it. Hardly anyone used this route it seems as the road was mostly covered by sand and weathered by wind. It was at least a two mile strip. He didn't even know if he'd recognize the point where it happened. It happened roughly 20 years ago after all… But he wanted to try. His memory as a child had been iffy for a while, due to his fall but it leveled out after he met Kai. He could remember everything he's ever seen and done since… So he was sure that he could bring up a past memory of some sort. He drove through, looking around carefully, trying to see a hint of anything, thundering rumbling overhead from the electrically active area.

He's nearing the end of the strip of road and there was nothing striking yet. Though the charge in the air… It was… Oddly familiar. Almost… Jay frowned. Homey. Did he live somewhere around here before his parents found him? The idea had him pulling over, just so he could check the area for a house or something. He parked his bike on the side of the road and looked around, walking along the road a bit. He did a full spin but there was nothing in sight for miles. Nothing but rough mountains to his left and deserted wastelands to his right. He thought he was on to something. With that, he sighed, turning to walk back to the bike- but then he froze once his eyes caught the road in front of him. He stared, at the large marking on the ground, the asphalt smoother and taking a lighter gray colour from where it was super heated then cooled.

He gripped the left side of his head as it throbbed painfully, flashes of something crossing his vision.

_ '... Bet... Catch me!' _

_ '... Can!' _

_ '... Then I'll…' _

_ There were stormy clouds below… He was so high… Suddenly, he was falling, on purpose, anticipation, excitement filling him. _

Why was he…

_ 'Here I come!' _

_ He saw someone below, saw lightning in the corner of his vision, saw them look away and saw… _

_ Saw that he would hit the ground. _

He gasped as he came to, the- the  _ memory  _ broken and missing whole chunks but… But… Jay looked up at the dark clouds over head that we're ready to burst open with rain, lightning arcing through them. He was  _ flying _ . How? And the lightning… It was… connected to him somehow… He looked down at his hands. Then… Back at the junkyard, all the electrical problems… Were they… Because of him? He spotted the white scar on his inner wrist and lifted his head before turning back to his bike. He'll figure it out along the way. For now, he's kept Kai waiting long enough…

_____

Jay pulled into his first motel around 9pm and booked a room for the night. He could keep going, he was sure but… His father had warned him that driving at night without sleep was a dangerous thing so he wanted to keep their teachings close. He set his bag down on the bed and dug around for toiletries before heading to the bathroom immediately to shower. It was a good place to think about everything he's discovered so far. The water flattened the natural curls of his hair, leaving his hair clinging low to his forehead and the back of his neck as he thought. That broken snippet of memory confirmed what he suspected. He wasn't human. Or at the very least, not fully human. And the acknowledgement of that… Felt like when his parents were telling him he was adopted. Like… He knew it all already. He pushed his hair back from where it had been threatening to get into his eyes if only it was a bit taller.

He’d find Kai, make up leaving for as long as he had to him then figure out the truth behind who and what he really is. He just hopes Kai was willing to take him back… He hopes… He’s still there still…

______

'Where did you go?... Why… Why won't you come back?...'

'Do you…'

'Do you hate me now?...'

______

Jay woke up before the sun was in the sky and wasted no time getting out on the road again. He still had a long way to go after all. He's been thinking- when haven't he been- about the little he knew about his past. He had a hunch that… Kai might be able to help him figure out the true nature of himself. He was an entity most would consider to be a thing of myth after all… Though that was a big if. For the few years he's known Kai, he's been out there alone the entire time. He's asked him about family before and his response was that he had none, that he's been alone for as long as he could remember. It was what drove him to hand over his most treasured possession to him… He wonders if he still has it…

Did he have the other toys he left him too? He hoped he used them to help pass the time… All these years, he couldn't help but think about him sitting there, alone at the edge of the crater. He left him alone and it hurt. It hurt so bad to know that he was somewhere out there by himself that it was hard to breathe sometimes. But he won't ever leave him alone again. Won't ever let him go. He wanted to bury himself in his arms and spend the rest of eternity there. Just…

As long as they were together.

______

Several stops for gas, one night and two days later and Jay could finally see the old town he once lived in, the house still further to go. He couldn't help but notice how much the place hadn't changed as he drove in, the sun close to setting. Jay slowed to a stop as he looked around, a small frown pulling his lips downwards. Well, one thing has changed. The place was deserted. It was strange. As much as the little town was out of the way of well… Everything, it had citizens who were happy to live here. Where did they all go? He spotted someone who was locking up a dusty, old building, clearly about to leave the town if his car packed up with his belongings wasn't enough of a clue.

"If you're looking for Yorkshire Town then this isn't it." The guy spoke up as he walked away from the building. "It's back down- hey wait." He says, squinting at Jay.

"Aren't you the Ed's kid?" He asked and Jay only looked at him. "Yeah, you're definitely their weird kid." He huffed under his breath.

"Look, it's best you head back to wherever your folks moved to. This old place isn't safe to stay, especially around this time of the year." He huffed, opening his car door. "The wildfires around this area may be pretty to look at but they're dangerous and only get worse and worse each year. You're better off moving out like literally everyone else. It's only a matter of time before it burns the whole town down. Your little house up on the hill might not even be there anymore. The fires always start around that area so count yourself and your parents lucky. Go home kid." He warned before slipping into his car.

Jay only stared wide-eyed at the man's car as it retreated down the road he came from. Wildfires?  _ Kai _ . Jay pushed off on his bike again, riding through the town then along the old road up into the hills, said road was covered mostly by burnt leaves and ash, a clear sign that the man wasn't lying. Was the fires really started by Kai? But his fire never burned a thing before. Well… Nothing but him… But that was different! Kai wouldn't burn anything down, would he? He's been so caught up with just seeing him again that he hadn't thought to consider the possibility of Kai changing, becoming someone other than the Kai he knew. But he doesn't feel different! He arrived at his still standing house, all but throwing down his bike and bag before running up to the slope behind the house, looking over the top. His eyes widened at the area around the crater lake, seeing the woodland around it gone, burnt to nothing but ash. He… Jay ran down the hill, kicking up ash as he did, looking around for any sight of him.

"Kai!" He yelled once he was at the bottom. "Kai! It's Jay! I'm here!" He called out as he walked around, careful of smoldered roots of trees long gone.

"Kai please! I'm here! I'm sorry I left! I didn't want to!" He yelled again, doing a full spin but there was no-one anywhere.

There wasn't even a flicker of ember. Tears of frustration, of desperation stung his eyes as he called and called, wandered and pleaded, but to no response. Soon, night had fallen and it was just him calling out blindly in the dark.

"Ka-" A cough cut him off, his throat irritated and a little sore with all the yelling he had done.

He panted as he looked around the dark woodland, only moonlight sparing him some light. He didn't want to give up. Not at all. But… Maybe he should try again tomorrow. He's never witnessed Kai being out at night before after all. With that, he reluctantly returned back up the hill and to the house where his bag and his bike were still laying. He picked up his bag then his bike, bringing it up the steps and leaving it on the porch. He then dug around his bag and pulled out the keys his mom gave to him and unlocked the door, heading inside. It creaked as he shut it. He reached out for the light switch nearby like clockwork- but there was no power. It looks like the fires destroyed the power lines… He turned on the flashlight keychain attached to the house key and began looking around for candles and a match. He knew his dad left some around here…

He found them in the emergency cabinet in a tin box. He placed one in a candle holder from the cabinet then headed up the stairs to his old room. It was as empty as the day he left it, nothing there but his bed. It would be too small for him now but… He set the candle down and pulled the spreads out of his bag.

It will do.

______

_ "There's a big one over there!" Kai grinned, pointing it out from where he hovered just an inch over the water, floating over to it and scaring it back to shore. _

_ "I've got it! I've- woah!" Jay yelled once he became off balanced wading in after the frog, falling into the water. _

_ He resurfaced with a laugh, swiping the water away from his face then blinked once something heavy landed on his head, peering into the water to see that it was a frog. _

_ "Kai loo-" Jay cut himself off, realising that Kai wasn't here anymore. "Kai?" He called as he stood, the frog jumping off his head. _

_ "Kai?! Kai, where are you?!" He yelled, looking around for him but there's nothing but ash. "Kai please!" He yelled, heart pounding with fear. _

_ Where'd he go? Why isn't he coming back? _

_ "Kai!" He called desperately as ash began to fall from the sky like snow, his own voice echoing back to him. _

"Kai!" He yelled as he jolted awake, his hand reaching out to nothing.

He stated at it, the realization that it was just a dream settling in. He brought the hand to his chest, gritting his teeth as the years that had filled his eyes during the dream fell, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry. Kai was around. He knew he was. He has to be. Because if he wasn't, then… Then… Jay hunched over as he squeezed his eyes shut, warm tears falling on his thighs.

_ Then he wouldn't know what to do… _

______

Jay was out again, looking for any signs of Kai. He had to keep looking. It might be that he's moved to a new area of the woodland. That must be it. He'll search the whole woodland if he has to and he was prepared to do it, having a lantern and match ready. He refused to give up on him that easily.

"Kai?! Kai where are you?!" He yelled as he traversed deeper into the woods, to areas he's never been before.

The ash and fires had spread far and wide and was clearly layered and stacked high since his shoes sunk deep into the dry ash on the ground. The once rich woodland was mostly desolate with sparse trees that somehow managed to avoid being burnt down completely, baring charred scars along their trunks and branches while fighting to survive with small, sickly green coloured leaves. The other trees that managed to stay standing weren't so fortunate. They were black husks, ready to topple with the slightest disturbance. Some had just left dead trunks… There was no wildlife in sight or in earshot either… They must have all fled when the fires started... His heart clenched. Did Kai really do all this? He kept calling as he traversed further, the sun already threatening to dip below the horizon as he saw intact woodland ahead at last.

"Kai! Kai it's me Jay! Kai where are you?!" He yelled as he walked more briskly towards the patch of trees, hoping that his chances of finding him would be higher here.

He had to find him no matter what…

________

He had kept looking through the night and back into the day, wandering the woodlands in hopes of finding him, going as far as the base of the ascent into mountain territory and looping around back to the house as the sun began to set again with no luck. Doubt and despair were eating at him as he came home covered in ash from the few times he had fallen along the way.

_ What if he wasn't even here anymore? _

_ What if he didn't want to talk to him or see him? _

_ What if he really did change? _

_ What if… _

**_What if?!_ **

Jay gripped the curls of his hair in frustration, sliding to the ground against the closed door as he bit his wobbling lip. He can't give up. Not yet. He's only been here for two days so far. He'll keep looking, even if his legs fall off. He had to see him again, felt as if he would combust if he wouldn't get the chance. His heart hurt as tears stung his eyes. He needed him so bad… He was so,  _ so  _ close but so far away… Where'd he go? Where is he hiding? Didn't he know he needed him? Have been needing him all these years? So much more than his next breath? He hugged his knees closer to his chest as he sniffled.

_ Kai… I miss you so much… _

________

Jay devised a plan after that. The man from earlier had said that the fires had started around the area of his house. He had a feeling if he could stick around long enough to catch one of the wildfires starting, that he might be able to catch sight of Kai. So he made sure to keep within the vicinity of his house, noting that one side of the hill was desolate but the side to the house still had all the old trees there he left behind. That had him spending most of his time around the crater lake, sometimes calling out, sometimes sitting there, staring down at the home dry lake bed filled with ash, sometimes fighting and failing against the urge to cry as days passed and there wasn't even a flicker of fire anywhere… He even tried starting a small, controlled fire if his own in hopes of gaining his attention but no, not even that worked.

Jay woke up outside, laying against the rim of the crater, where he and Kai had often sat and existed together… He sniffled, wiping away the tears of the nightmare passed. He looked up, seeing the sky overcast with dark clouds but he was sure the sun was shining behind them. He sat up slowly, slouching over the rim of the creator, his feet dangling over the edge. It's been a full week of looking, of waiting… Today… He gripped the edge of the crater. Today was the anniversary of the day they left, exactly 15 years ago. Today… Is his 24th birthday. He remembered fondly of how Kai hadn't known about birthdays, about how confused he was the first day he had visited him on his own birthday…

_ "Kai! Kai! Kai!" Jay called eagerly as he ran towards his friend, a wide grin on his officially 7 year old face, his missing front teeth on display. _

_ "What? Why're you so excited?" Kai asked him, hopping off the edge of the crater. _

_ "It's my birthday today!" Jay grinned widely, rocking on his heels and Kai looked at him confused. _

_ "What's a birthday?" He asked him and Jay gave a sound of utmost shock. _

_ "You don't know what a birthday is?!" Jay blurts and Kai shook his head with a frown. "Well then! I'll tell you all about them!" He declared, taking Kai by the hand and leading him back to the crater's edge, waiting until they were sitting side by side before he began talking. _

_ "Ok! So birthdays are supposed to celebrate the day you were born! There's cake and balloons and presents and toys and lots of fun!" Jay grinned as he told Kai who blinked as he considered. _

_ "I don't know what day I was born. But the lake was really dry then." Kai told him and Jay paused to consider. _

_ "Hmm. That sounds like summertime when the lake is dry… I know!" Jay perked up and Kai blinked at him with curious amber eyes. "Your birthday could be a month after mine! By then, the lake should be dry!" He grinned. _

_ "Then we'll have lots of fun together! Maybe I can have my mom help me bake a cake!" He says as he bounced in his seat. _

_ "But I don't eat…" Kai reminded him. _

_ "Oh yeah." Jay says then twisted his lips into a pout as he thought. "Then we can make mud cakes together then!" He grinned wide and Kai blinked before he grinned too. _

_ "Yeah!" _

Jay remembered how muddy he had came home that day. While Kai couldn't touch the wet mud, he was just as fine telling him all sorts of ways he could design and decorate it and even brought all sorts of shells and rocks for it. Then he had mostly dried it and it looked even better. But they did have a lot of fun on Kai's birthday. It was the day they decided to start messing with frogs too… Jay swiped at his eyes before getting to his feet and heading back up the hill, despair hanging over his head like the thick rain clouds filling up the sky. He isn't giving up. No, he really wasn't. He was just… He needed a break. He hadn't expected to come back to so much pain and depression. It had caught him by surprise and had really worn him down…

He was just… He was going back home. Just to rest and recuperate. Then he'll be back again, no doubt and he'll keep looking and keep waiting and he won't give up. He refused. So for now… A break… A break sounds… Nice… He walked up to the house, feeling as put out as he was sure he looked. The door creaked open and he looked around the empty house, flickers of the past dancing before his eyes, of when it was filled with life and light. Now, it looked so gloomy and dusty… And empty… He headed upstairs slowly, headed into his room glancing around before picking up his bag on his bed and glanced inside. He hadn't really unpacked anything, too anxious to get out there and find Kai. He blinked, noticing something was missing through. The picture of he and his parents that he had brought. He had set it down on the table by the door as a sort of encouragement to keep going. He zipped up the bag and placed a strap over his shoulder, gripping the strap of his bag tightly as the room darkened still, his legs refusing to let him leave.

Was he being too hasty? Kai has been waiting for 15 years. Was he really going to run back home with his tail between his legs at the first sign of despair? Kai has gone through years of it, all by himself and he was just going to... Jay threw his bag off his shoulder, angry with himself, fire in his eyes. Kai was worth so much more than a half ass search and him feeling bad for himself! He won't back away so easily! With renewed determination, Jay stormed out of his room, heading form the stairs to rush out, back to the crater lake- but he didn't make it. He stopped in his tracks, at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth dropping open as his eyes grew wide.

Ahead of him, stood a figure bathed in bright blue flames, his eyes focused on the photo frame Jay had left out, gripping it tightly with both hands. Jay's lips trembled as he struggled to get a sound out, to say, to do anything to get his attention. Kai… He looked so different now. He was so much taller, so much more mature but he knew it was him. His heart knew.

"... I wish you were here… Jay…" The words were filled with pain and anguish as blue tears set fire to the already burning wooden floors, his flames so intense, the house was quickly catching fire.

But Jay could care less.

"I am here…" Jay whispered as his legs finally allowed him to move closer.

Kai's eyes snapped to him, his amber eyes wide at the sight of him. Jay watched as Kai stared, his eyes wide as he took him in, a smile tugging his lips as he walked closer, standing before him at last, looking up at him in all his fiery inferno.

"Kai…" Jay whispered, having so much to say, feeling so many things at once, it was clogging his throat.

But he was so happy. So, so happy. He couldn't stop smiling.

"J-Jay?" Kai choked out, raising a trembling hand towards him and Jay met his hand half way, taking it in his, leaving their fingers together.

"It's me Kai…" Jay whispered, tearing up as the familiar, comforting warmth he missed so much wrapped around him, embraced him as tight as he wanted to hug Kai right now. "God I've missed you so much…" His voice wavered as his smile melted away, as hot tears rushed down his cheeks.

He was happy! He was! It's just that- He wished for but never thought this day would actually come…

"Jay…" Was all Kai could get out, holding his hand tightly as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, trying to reassure himself that he really was here, that he wasn't a mirage his flames made to try and fulfill his deepest desire.

He was physical, he could feel him, feel the pulse of his heartbeat through his firm hold on his hand. He looked different, older, more beautiful but… He was still his jay. His Jay he's longed for all these years… Jay blinked, feeling something warm, borderline hot land on his cheek, his eyes widening and his heart breaking as he saw Kai falling apart above him. Kai sobbed, the sound filled with anguish and pain but also joy and happiness. After all this time… His memory flickered back, watching Jay run away from him. He… He came back.

"I'm here. I'm here now. I'm so sorry I left. I had to. I'm so sorry Kai." Jay whispered and Kai's knees gave out as he grasped his shirt tightly, the material burning under his touch but never harming Jay, not again.

Jay sunk to the ground with him as the world burned around them, reaching his hand up to brush away his fiery tears as he clung to him, his own tears flowing freely as he apologized over and over and over. He'd keep apologizing for as long as it takes. He'd never leave his side ever again. He swore it. He promised it. It all had Kai openly sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly, afraid to let him go else he disappears again.

"I'm sorry…" Were the first clear words he managed to utter, still desperately clinging to him. "I… I hurt you… Made you afraid of me… But I never meant to… I would never knowingly hurt you. I- I was just-"

"Shh…" Jay hushed him, placing a finger over his lips, looking into his blue rimmed eyes. "I know. I know you would never. You're my Kai after all." He says with a teary smile and Kai's eyes sprung up with tears anew.

"The truth is…" Jay whispered, thinking back to that day their lives changed. "... I wasn't afraid of you. I could never be. I was afraid of how much I wanted to say yes. To stay with you forever and ever… But my parents would have been devastated… I… didn't want to hurt them like that, after everything they've done for me… It was why I ran." He whispered, stroking Kai's cheek with his thumb, swiping away a stray flaming tear as he did.

"I couldn't look back. If I did then… Then…" Jay met his eyes again. "I wouldn't be able to go back to them." His voice was barely audible.

"I've spent every single day these last 15 years wondering if you were ok, if you are even around still… Spent them… Wishing I was here with you, sometimes wishing I had never left to begin with… I've never wanted anything more… Than to stay by your side." Jay whispered, hot tears dripping down his chin. "I never thought I could have this again. Never really thought I could come back here, back to you… Never really thought… You'd forgive me for leaving you all alone…" He looked down, guilt finding him anew.

But then Kai reached out, his warm hand cupping his cheek, swiping the tears from under his eyes and he glanced up at him as he brought his other hand up so he could cup both of his cheeks, their foreheads coming together again, their noses just barely brushing each other. Kai swallowed thickly under the weight of the desperation eating at him, at the longing fulfilled and the greed to keep settling in.

"Your… Your parents are important to you…" Kai began and Jay nodded.

"They are… But…" Jay whispered glancing down then back into his eyes. "I've already told them… If I came here… Back to you… I… I won't be coming back…" Kai's eyes widened at that.

"I always want to be by your side. Forever…" Jay whispered and Kai released a trembling breath, closing his eyes and Jay's eyes widened at the sight of his brightly burning flames cooling to white as he did.

"Kai… Your flames…" Jay whispered and Kai pulled back enough to look at his hand, at the white flames along his skin.

"My fire… It's… returning to normal…" He says in awe and Jay frowned.

"Normal? So the blue…" Jay trailed off.

"Ever since the day I lost you… I haven't been able to control it." Kai admitted and Jay's eyes widened. "It's been burning out of control since. I can't stop myself from setting anything I touch or anything I'm near on fire. The wildfires… I couldn't stop them…" He whispered and guilt ate at Jay.

So even this… Was his fault. Kai looked at Jay as he looked down, long lashes creating crescent shadows on his freckled cheeks, his half opened blue eyes somehow even bluer than he remembered and…

"Jay…" Those blue eyes met his again, both of them ignoring as part of the house collapsed from the burning of his white flames he still couldn't fully control. "Can I…" He cupped his freckled cheek again.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked him softly and Jay was nodding the moment he heard kiss, his heart fluttering and throbbing as he did.

Jay's wasn't the only one behaving like that. Even his flames were fluttering and flickering with anticipation as he leaned down. A jolt raced through them both at the first brush of their lips, leaving a tingling feeling of anticipation behind for them both to feel. They leaned towards each other, lips slotting together and there was only one word to describe it.

Euphoria.

Kai's flames burner even brighter as he kissed him deep, the whiteness of them fading into its usual red- orange colour as thunder rumbled loudly overhead, Kai's fire wrapping around him, burning his clothes away, burning it's way into him. But… It wasn't unpleasant in the least. No, it was welcomed… Familiar even. Having his flames wrap so lovingly and trustingly around him like this reminds him of… of…

_ "Why are you hanging around this boring old place?" Cole asked him as the slightly older boy swung his legs over the edge of a cliff, Jay himself giggling as bolts of lightning tickled him, playing with him as it wrapped around him, in him protectively. _

_ "I have ta wait on him. He said he'll meet me here." Jay says as he floated nearby on a cloud, his lightning arcing and sparking along his small body. _

_ "Who's that?" Cole asked curiously, the shaggy haired boy asked as rocks and pebbles floated around him, in the light dust cloud always blanketing his body. _

_ "Dunno. Don't remember. But he's important and I gotta wait." Jay shrugged. _

_ "Is he like us?" Cole asked him, pushing off the cliff and landing on a large boulder that floated under him with his power. _

_ "Hmmm…" Jay thought and thought back hard. _

_ An image of flames flickered across his vision and he opened his eyes again. _

_ "Yeah! He's fire!" He grinned widely and Cole looked at him in awe. _

_ "Then I'll wait around too! I wanna meet him!" He grinned and Jay giggled and nodded. _

_ "Yeah!" He yelled then slammed both hands down on the cloud he was on, a bolt of lightning shooting downwards, the thundering clap of thunder to follow pulling laughter from Cole as it shook his core. _

_ Jay hopped off his cloud then shot himself downwards in a bolt of lightning- but to his surprise, Cole caught him before he could hit the ground. _

_ “Hey! You gotta be careful! You’re much littler than I am!” Cole scolded but none of that even registered to the roughly 4 year old ball of lightning. _

_ “Woah! You’re really strong!” Jay grinned and Cole blinked. _

_ “Course I am. I’m earth.” He huffed, puffing out his chest with pride. _

_ “Bet you can’t catch me again.” Jay grinned and Cole was still young, he wasn’t about to have his strength questioned. _

_ “Bet you I can!” Cole huffed back and Jay grinned wider. _

_ “Alright! Then I’ll go even higher! Here I go!” Jay yelled then shot himself up from Cole’s hands into the sky. _

_ Cole landed on the ground, smirking up at him as he stopped amidst the clouds. He then shot himself down in a large bolt of lightning, grinning widely as Cole quickly shifted his position, closer to the nearby road and caught him as promised, his electrical current racing through his arms and body, through his legs and into the ground. Jay exploded in a giggling fit one he was caught, Cole laughing too as he set him down. _

_ “Even higher!” Jay demands, jumping up and down. _

_ “I dunno…” Cole says as he rubbed the back of his head. _

_ “Unless you’re too weak to catch me…” Jay says with a cheeky grin and Cole narrowed his eyes. _

_ “Ok.” He says and Jay whooped. “But only this last time.” He says, his tone, a warning and Jay nodded quickly before shooting up again. _

_ He went up and up and up and up, until the ever present storm clouds were far below. He then charged his lightning before letting himself fall, electricity arcing around him as he did. He could see Cole below as he backed up into the road, his hands held out to catch him. Cole looked behind him then, his arms lowering a bit and Jay’s smile faded into a look of horror. He was gonna fall. He slammed into the ground hard, ears ringing but he could pick up Cole’s yell of his name as the sound of a car swerving echoed. He saw Cole through incredibly blurry vision kneeling before him, hesitating before giving him an apologetic look and turning to dust, vanishing once light shone in his direction. His eyes closed as the ringing of his ears continued. I’m sorry… Kai… _

Jay’s eyes opened wide then, glowing bright blue. Kai gasped, pulling back from Jay’s lips as a massive bolt of lightning struck the house, struck them both. Kai shivered, lightning arcing along his skin, lighting up his nerves with raw energy. Something… Something about this was achingly familiar, as if he's felt this thousands of times, the feeling similar to… To coming home. He looked at Jay in awe, watching as blue lightning danced along his skin, through his hair and in his eyes. He was… Like him… No wonder he felt so close to him, so comfortable with someone who was supposed to be human…

Jay blinked as his power settled in him as it always should have been. He was lightning… He had always been lightning… And Kai… He looked at him, watched as their lightning and fire intermingled, turning to purple plasma as they did. He crawled into Kai's lap, lacing his fingers into his hair and kissed him with everything he had, both his lightning and Kai's fire growing together exponentially, creating violet hot plasma as they kissed each other as if the world was ending.

Kai was the fire he had been waiting for all along.

______

"... Has set the entire woodland area on fire, engulfing the small but now abandoned town and the surrounded in spectacular violet flames. All police and fire forces can do now is to monitor the flames and hope they won't keep spreading." The news reporter says as a helicopter videoed the area of their old home was at, Ed and Edna watching the brightly burning flames as they consumed the countryside side, their house burnt to nothing. "Reports say the fire was caused by the lightning from the brewing thunderstorm and the fire has since spread. The causes for the violet flames themselves are unknown but the flames are so powerful that not even water can easily douse the flames. The ash fall and smoke are expected to reach…"

"Ed…" Edna whispered, looking across at her husband.

"He's fine Edna." Ed whispered back as he squeezed her hand. "Our Jay's a smart boy." He told her confidently, despite the doubt in his heart.

They both knew one of the risks of sending Jay off was the risk that he wouldn't come back because he might have passed in his quest for this… Kai he sometimes mumbled about in his sleep. They had to accept that too, as hard as it was. But they were sure they did the right thing. Jay? He was somewhere out there. And he was happy.

________

"Ed! It's late! Come inside and rest a bit, huh? I even finished up dinner!" Edna called out as she looked up to where Ed had been organizing the vehicles and large pieces of scrap to be crushed for tomorrow.

"Eh? Really? That much time has passed?" Ed says as he looked up.

The sun had just dipped below the horizon it seems.

"Alright hon, I'm coming." He says as he powered off the crane then paused once his eyes caught the crusher controls below.

It made him think of Jay. It's been a month since he left home and they haven't heard a word from him as they had expected. He had warned them and they had accepted that condition to his leaving. He sighed as a chilly wind blew into the Junkyard, promising rain. He glanced towards the horizon, seeing storm clouds rolling in. He better get inside before he ends up soaked. With that, he slid out of the crane and headed towards Edna as she looked out at the storm rolling in.

“Reminds me of that day…” Edna says once he was close enough, Ed pausing before her on the steps of the caravan.

“Sure does. ‘Cept it was a lot stormier than this.” Ed agrees, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It probably-” He stopped once the lights began to flicker on and off, frowning as he looked around at them.

“Oh dear. Do you think something’s wrong with the solar batteries from the solar panels?” Edna asked him.

“I’d have to check to find out.” Ed says as the storm thickened.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning struck, startling the couple. The deafening, ground shaking clap of thunder to follow was just as stunning, leaving both clinging to each other.

“Jee willikers! I’m too old for jumpscares!” Ed says as his heart pounded, feeling seconds away from jumping out of his chest.

“Oh dear. The lightning started a fire! We better put it out before it catches onto anything.” Edna says, gesturing to the flame on the ground just outside the entrance of the Junkyard.

“Careful Edna. Lighting just hit that spot.” Ed says as he followed after his determined wife as she grabbed a broom to sweep sand on it.

“Oh nonsense Ed, it’s fine! Don’t worry yerself.” She huffed and they both froze once light laughter filled the air.

That laughter… It was… Familiar… Was that…

“Jay?” Edna whispered hopefully, looking around.

“Edna…” Ed says as the flame where the lightning struck began to grow, taking the form of-

Of a person… What was even more shocking was watching the lightning that had spread out through the ground retreat next to them, also forming into a person but… A very, very familiar one with softly glowing freckles and flashing eyes.

“J-Jay? Is that really you?” Ed asked, eyes wide at the glowing form of the son they’ve raised for 24 years.

“Yeah dad. It’s me.” Jay smiled, lacing his fingers with Kai. “I’m sorry it took me so long to drop by.” He apologized as he watched his parent’s eyes fill with tears.

“Jay!” He let his mother hug him, hugging her back just as tightly in return, Kai giving him the space he needs to do so his own heartstrings tugging as his father hugged him too.

So this was what having parents was like… He understood then, why Jay was so torn back then.

“W-what happened to you? You’re all glowy and… And…” Ed says, pulling back to look him over.

“Lightning?” Jay queried and his parents nodded, making him laugh. “This was always who I was. I just didn’t remember it before. I am lightning… And lightning… Is me.” He told them, hoping they would understand.

They hadn’t right away, but then they did.

“So you weren’t hit by lightning when we found you…” Edna says with wide eyes.

“You  _ were  _ the lightning…” Ed says with awe and Jay nodded his confirmation.

“There’s someone I want you two to meet though.” Jay says then looked to Kai before walking over and taking his hand again, smiling once he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Mom, dad… This is Kai.” He told them and they hadn’t fully expected that if their slightly surprised expressions were anything to go by.

“He’s been the one I’ve been visiting all that time and… He’s the one I went back for.” He says softly, leaning into his side, his fire mingling and merging with his lightning as he did.

“Nice to meet you.” Kai says after a moment to think of what he wanted to say.

He should have known Jay wasn’t human if this wasn’t enough proof. It was physically difficult to speak to a human, as it was engraved in his very nature not to do so.

“Nice to meet you too.” Edna says with a smile, both she and Ed not oblivious to their body language and the looks they shared.

It was the same as how Ed acted around her. They were in love. She had no problem with it… As long as Kai was also a child when Jay was that is.

“Say, were you two the uh, same age when you first met?” Ed asked for her and they both blinked, confused but then it hit Jay.

“Yes we were dad oh my god.” Jay says as he buried his face into his hand in embarrassment, his freckles glowing brighter in blush as Kai stood there, confused still.

“Just making sure son.” Ed laughed as Edna did.

“... We can’t stay long…” Jay spoke quietly after a moment.

“That’s fine Jay.” Edna reassured.

“We can tell you’re happier as you are now, with your Kai. We know you’re alright now and that you’re out there where you belong… And that’s alright with us.” Ed smiled, wrapping an arm around Edna’s waist.

“Take care of our Jay, alright?” Edna told Kai who nodded, pulling Jay even closer with a determined fire burning in his eyes and all over him. “Go be happy Jay. We’ll always love you.” She promised and Jay smiled, hugging them once more.

“Thanks mom, dad.” He whispered as he pulled back. “I’ll always love you too.” He grinned and they smiled at him.

He backed up with Kai, putting a safe distance between them before they vanished in a violet bolt of lightning. Edna rested her head on Ed’s shoulder, both of them smiling at the clearing sky. They knew now they did the right thing to send Jay back.

_ If you love someone, set them free. If they love you back, they’ll come back to you. Even if it's just once, they will… _


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to kinda explain how they kinda jumped to kissing earlier. It's all about the past. And the future.

It wasn’t hard finding something when you knew what you were looking for, Jay soon found as they came to the Glacier Barrens, a place filled with steep ice and rock structures, far up north. The cold didn’t bother them as they walked towards the start of the steep cliffs, towards the large, lonesome figure sitting off the edge, his longer, messier hair falling around his shoulders in spiraling curls. Jay smiled fondly. It’s been too long.

“I thought you said you wanted to meet him too.” Jay spoke up and Cole stiffened before he turned around his eyes wide once he saw Jay- and the fire he’s been waiting for approaching him.

“... Jay?” He whispered and Jay grinned.

“The one and only.” He shrugged. “Unless you know any other lightning users- oof!” Jay grunted once he was suddenly pulled into a tight, crushing hug.

“I’m sorry Jay. I’m so sorry. I- I felt the car coming and I got distracted and you were hurt! I didn’t want to leave you there but the humans were coming and I-I panicked! I tried keeping up but they were too fast and I didn’t have the stamina yet to keep up and I-”

“Hey, hey…” Jay says softly, cutting off his guilty rant. “It’s not your fault Cole. Really it wasn’t.” He says, managing to reach up and pat his back.

“But-”

“If it wasn’t for that accident that was no-one’s fault, I wouldn’t have found Kai so it’s fine. I promise.” Jay told him softly and Cole hesitates. “Everything happens for a reason.” He reassured him and Cole finally nodded then pulled back, glancing over at Kai whose flames were going white with barely restrained jealousy.

He understood the situation, really he did. But he only just got his Jay back and he wasn’t happy about anyone else but his parents hugging him for that long.

“Indeed it does.” They all looked up once a familiar yet unfamiliar voice spoke up.

They blinked, seeing the pale, white haired figure up ahead, smiling at them.

“Come, friends. You are later than normal but I’m sure that’s for a reason I look forward to hearing.” He beaconed and they all shared a look before walking over to him. “You haven’t remembered as yet so I will tell you. I am Zane and I am ice as you are fire, lightning and earth.” He introduced himself.

“What do you mean we don’t remember yet?” Cole asked him as they followed him while he walked towards a structure of ice not too far away.

“Simply that.” Zane says lightly. “With each rebirth, you three lose your memories until you find me and I return them. My ice keeps them safe until you are ready to receive them.” He told them as they followed him inside the structure made entirely of ice.

“Things will make sense soon. For now, feel free to look around.” He says, gesturing to the empty room and they all shared a confused look but did so, feeling that they could trust him.

They looked around without avail- that is, until Kai stopped in his tracks.

“What is it?” Jay asked him curiously, walking over then blinking at the sight of another version of himself with flatter, lighter hair but holding freckles all the same.

Was this… A past version of themselves? And just like that, it was as if the doors to their pasts was broken down, several rebirths and lives lived coming back to them in full detail. Kai blinked, processing the new information before his eyes widened.

“So that’s how I ended up in the forest…” He says suddenly.

“I warned you to go before it was too late.” Jay says with a frown as he turned to his partner for thousands of years.

“I know you did. I should have listened but it’s not an easy task to let you go, Jay.” Kai says as he pulled him close by the waist, bumping their nose together, the knowledge that they have loved each other for thousands upon thousands of years without fail strengthening the love they shared again for another rebirth.

“But I almost missed my chance with you this rebirth too.” Jay protested a pout tugging his lips and Kai kissed it away.

“But we hadn’t. I won’t make the mistake again. I promise I won’t.” Kai whispered and Jay sighed, relaxing against him.

“Good.” He whispered and Kai smiled softly.

He remembered what happened as if it were just yesterday…

_ “Kai. Kai you have to go. The temple of Fire is such a long way away from here…” Jay murmured as Kai insistently pressed soft kisses under his ear and against his neck. _

_ “Just a while longer…” Kai hummed as he hugged the older man closer, hating the separation necessary for the next rebirth. _

_ “Kai the 50th year is quite literally 3 hours away.” Jay says, pushing him away from his neck. “If you don’t go now, we might not be able to find you during the next rebirth and I might not be able to fall in love with you all over again. You’re really pushing it.” He says, worriedly and Kai sighed, knowing he was right, knowing that he really should take his leave from the lightning temple. _

_ “Fine. You’re right.” Kai caved. “But make sure you wait here for me for the oncoming rebirth. It’s hard to pin you down when you’re zipping all over the place.” He says and Jay reluctantly laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did. _

_ “Alright. I promise I will. Now go so I can fall for you all over again.” He orders and Kai nods, backing up reluctantly to the edge of the ancient temple before taking off in a ball of fire, darting quickly through the air.  _

_ He was close, he was sure he was, but then the final hour hit and his senses began to degenerate. That was the moment he knew he was in trouble. He kept flying in the same direction, his sense of direction gone and sight rapidly leaving. He hadn’t realised he had overshot his aim and the final hour had ended mid flight. He died mid flight and had crashed into a forest hard, the impact creating a small crater. Without the nursery that the Fire Temple would play, he took longer to become reborn… And when he did, he had no Temple Fire to tell him to go looking for Jay, no Temple to act as a home… He was left astray, to wander until some sign of his purpose would come to him... _

“We really should make heading to our temples before the last day a rule.” Cole says drily to Zane.

“It is.” Zane pointed out. “Kai just doesn’t like to listen.” He huffed.

“Hey, like I said. It’s not easy letting Jay go.” Kai huffed, and Jay chuckled, resting his head against his shoulders.

“Perhaps we might have a solution to that problem.” They looked towards where purple shadow and golden light appeared, bowing before them in respect before the everwatching elders. “There’s no need for that.” Wu, creation itself dismissed as his younger looking brother Garmadon, destruction, chuckled.

“Our father had created my brother and I to take his place once he felt he had lived enough.” Garmadon began. “While Wu and I plan on living for much longer still, we’ve been thinking of slightly increasing your numbers…” He says and they looked at each, curious at the notion.

“Wind, water and life.” Wu told them and they were awed at that. “Kai. Do you remember the rebirth when you were taken in by the blacksmith and his wife?” He asked and Kai frowned.

“How could I forget? Nya…” He says softly, her name and memory fresh, even though she had passed with the two that had adopted him in a raid on the village.

She was like a true sister to him.

“Her spirit lingers still, restlessly. Your parents at the time have left for the Departed Realm but she still clings to the past she once had, even though there is no signs of it left. We think she will be the best candidate for water.” Garmadon says and his eyes widened at that.

“But… If she lingers still… Would that not mean she’s a spirit? Has that ever happened? A spirit becoming one of us?” Kai asked them.

“No, but there is a first time for everything. And a second.” Wu says lightly. “I have my eye on a young, unfortunate boy I wish to gift the wind during the next rebirth.” He told them and Zane frowned.

“Then life?” He questions.

“He will be a new soul, to become my son.” Garmadon told them and they processed that. “It will be up to you four to ease them into what it means to rule your elements, what it means to be reborn each half century.” He forewarned them.

“And in return, the shrine of Garmadon’s son can host all of your rebirths if you so wish. Your temples will still be available for use but his will be an alternative.” Wu says and both Kai and Jay perked up at that, the chance to be reborn with each other for once too good to give up.

“But who will build it?” Cole asked them and both brothers smirked.

“You will of course.” They said together before vanishing and they looked at each other.

“I suppose there’s no avoiding it. Shall we start planning?” Zane asked them.

“In a bit.” Cole says, waving him off. “I wanna hear what happened with these two. This is the latest you ended up here after all.” He says, placing his hand on his cheek as he summoned a chair made of rock.

“I am interested…” Zane agrees before summoning them chairs and a table of ice.

“Alright. I’ll start.” Jay says as he took a seat, Kai sitting next to him.

“Give motormouth Jay some way guys.” Cole grinned then yelp as he was simultaneously shocked and burned.

“Ok. So after my parents picked me up…”

_ As Jay told his part, a picture of he and his parents sat on an ice shelf of memories next to a blue stuffed animal and a wobbly hand made sword. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin! Hope you liked it!


End file.
